blade of Blackfang
by supersaiyanjarod
Summary: naruto sasuke sakura and hinata and sai are going to protect harrypotter this year and theyre gonna rock the wizarding world how why well we added Yoi Yurei hatake son of kakashi and anko lets go


Naruto and the goblet of fire

well this is a story thats been racking up I my mind for a while now so I couldnt decide which is better should naruto be dateing hinata or should he be married I thought married at first but I think getting engaged is a better fit. Please read and review it would help me dearly. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or harry potter they belong to masashi kishimoto and j.k rowling please support official release this is my first fanfic be nice and help me out a little k

chapter 1 of broomstick and ninja give me the best!

The hero of konaho Naruto and his newly recovered teammate Sasuke , Sakura , and his soon to be wedded fiance Hinata walked into the Hokages office.

Their they saw Tsunade reaching under her desk for another bottle of sake. It was only 12 pm and she already reeked of sake and alcohol. "you want us baa-chan" Naruto asked.

"stop calling me that and get serious I have an important mission for you" said Tsunade. At this Narutos' eyes lit up " really a mission baa-chan" Naruto said now eager. " yes as you know due to the recent catastrophe with Pein the town was destroyed and to gather money to help fix it and reassemble its utilities we will be sending you on a s rank mission" baa-chan explained. "what is the objective" asked Sakura. " you will be guarding a boy named harry potter " Tsunade answered. "that's it a boy" Naruto looked confused by the objective.

" Is the boy special is he in a prophecy" Hinata asked.

"you hit the nail right on the head Hinata." "The boy you are guarding holds the fate of his world inside his palms"

"Now your employer goes by the name of Dumbledore and he is head master of the school

Hogwarts for witch craft and wizardry" "You've got to be kidding" Naruto chuckled " we all know that witches and magic don't exist" Naruto laughed. "On the contrary they do exist and we have had communication with them for a long time" Jaws were on the floor at this comment .

"Back to business you guys will leave by port key at three to Hogwarts from their you will meet the headmaster and staff" "your bags have been packed their you will find the most elite of supplies" every one picked up their bag but at the end Naruto noticed their was one bag left. "baa-chan there is one more bag" "Oh yea I almost forgot your mission leader isn't here yet were the hell is he"

Poof a cloud of white smoke " sorry im late." "just like your father huh Yurei" Naruto said as he scratched his head. "black fang you should learn to get here on time dont inherit that from your father" "nya" black fang responded. "and don't learn that disrespect from your mother" Tsunade barked. Sakura Naruto and Sasuke looked at the one of the biggest secrets that was ever kept from them. Kakashi and Anko's Son Yoi Yurei Hatake or the Blackfang.

Black fang was around 7 when Naruto and co were genin. Though Blackfang was a chuunin.

The funniest part was when they found out Kakashi replied simply 'you never asked'. "well are you just gonna stand their or grab the port key" Naruto and Sakura grabbed the portkey " 3...2...1111111111111111" spin spin spin (alright replace that shit with a decent portkey sound) umff

Naruto pulled himself from under Hinata and looked up to see Yurei descending from the air.

"why are yall sitting their hurry up castles over they're"yurei said with a smile. "everyone place on your masks. Naruto placed on his fox mask Hinata place on her cat mask Sakura placed her slug mask on and Yurei put on his demon mask out of all the masks his looked the scariest it had horns sticking out of it it was black around the eyes and the hole for the eyes was so small all you could see was his pupils hiw fangs were painted red and the whole mask was full of scars.

Yurei lead his group to the castle standing in the front near a small hut was Hagrid "you musta be te er r ninas Dumbledore sent for" Hagrid stated "yes im captain demon this is fox cat and slug" "o-okay ill take you to go see Dumbledore" Hagrid was at least twenty feet tall wearing a large brown overcoat even though it was July his coat was tattered greasy and muddy and had a scent to it that was utterly repulsive yet Yurei still felt he was a good man. Yurei and co walked up to the biggest and possibly grandest castle he ever say in his life ( hes thirteen so this doesnt count for shit oh and if your wandering how could a 13 year old make anbu well Kakashi was anbu when he was 13 so suck those balls) the giant lead the guards into the great hall were they saw a line of staff and teachers here to question them. "coworkers I have taken the liberty to hire these guards from the hidden nation they are shinobi or as you would say ninja" explained Dumbledore "nonsense"hissed Snape " I assure you that these guards are the best the world has to offer" "please they probably cant guard themselves let alone a school"

"bitch say what" "what"said bitch I mean Snape "nothin"snickered Yurei and Naruto "we are more than capable of guarding your students to prove it well have a demonstration here when the students arrive"yurei said confidently. "well at least take off your mask" "no" at this Snape scowled and left the room (like a bitch) . " please excuse Snape err-mr demon but I hope you are up to your word concerning your skills please have a nice stay at Hogwarts"said after they departed a small house elf toured them around the school they way each floor of the school the quiditch field herbology bathrooms and the class rooms students will be taking courses in the last stop was their room. "shitpiicks hopes this room is good for you Mr guard sir" "its good shitpiicks but please kick whomever named you shitpiicks in the balls" "b-but i-ii u-understand sir"this was all shitpiicks could say he couldn't kick Snape in the gonads but the guards were damn scary.

The room they were in unlike the rest of the school look relatively new. It was a replica of the Grryfindoor common room all red with 2 rooms one for the boys and one for the girls. They felt comfortable so they took off their masks. "finally some peace"Yurei said " so how hard do you think it will be guarding this place." asked Hinata "It'll be easy dattebayo"Naruto exclaimed "Well anhoo we have long day tomorrow we have to take a train and escort it to Hogwarts this is average procedure for retrieving the students but they're are dementors still patrolling the bridge from London to Hogwarts and they are immune to physical attacks so gather some chakra tonight. Naruto climbed in bed with Hinata as Sasuke straddled Sakura. Though Yoi Yurei slept alone

ok ok thats the first chapter and I dont know how I did but if I did bad please dont give

up on me and if you didnt like it please review why ima try to get a beta and the pot is just started you dont even know about yurei's past or the shocking future im not the best with grammar and sentence structures but I know I have something good to input so last thi from ng Yoi Yurei (is Kakashi and ankos son)

his name means good ghost Kakashi means scarecrow and ankos is a ingrediant to dang wonder who name him in the next chapter they meet the golden trio and yureis girlfriend joins the gang FYI yureis girlfriend is a character from Naruto I didnt make her up stay tuned review and press that alert button


End file.
